


safe and sound

by voltaggia



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, avebela, back at it again with the rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltaggia/pseuds/voltaggia
Summary: "A warm and fuzzy feeling took up Aveline's stomach and mind, and it was almost as if- did she want to cuddle Isabela? The same pirate that didn't bother to wear proper pants in public and had the morals of a zealot at times? The same pirate that put her whole city in danger?Maybe she did."
Relationships: Isabela/Aveline Vallen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	safe and sound

Cuddling Isabela was something Aveline would never have seen herself doing. But here she was, on the couch, one as-comforting-as-could-be hand rubbing circles and patting gently on the pirate's back, and the other arm supporting herself so she could lay back halfway against the side of the couch.

It all started with a report of a "blood-curdling scream coming from a hovel in the docks," coming from one of her guards. After finding out the source, she'd reluctantly allowed Isabela to stay over for the night one night, as supposedly she'd been "having bad dreams and wanted the comfort of someone else nearby while she slept." The guard captain bashed herself mentally at first, but decided she'd rather not deal with another report from one of her patrols about a noise complaint.

Aveline read the latest edition of Varric's "Leather to Feather: Crossroads of Form" idly in the light of the fireplace. This was still out of character for the pirate, but to be fair, Isabela had been being more honest after the incident with the Qunari relic being resolved recently, even under Aveline's judgmental eye. So maybe this was a genuine case.

Regardless, the pirate was in her room, most likely fast asleep by now (as it was just hitting midnight outside), the guard captain sat on the living room couch (she decided that it would be highly inappropriate for her to be sleeping in the same bed as the pirate, not because she was a woman, but rather because of the activities Isabela typically engaged in in a bed; the pirate protested that she wouldn't do so and had no interest in the captain, but Aveline didn't budge) reading until she fell asleep, and there was nothing she could do about it.

The book was large this time, and she'd just started it approximately a few days ago; however, with report after report drifting in, she rarely had time to read it before her normal bedtime, so she'd stay up just a little later and get in several pages before succumbing to sleep eventually.

_ The dashing dwarf flew across the courtyard with his quick strides, dicing up his love's arranged betrothed within a dash  _ ("Oh, of course he did...").  _ The bulky lardhead crashed to the ground, groaning weakly and bleeding profusely from numerous locations. His elvhen love dove towards him and scooped him up, holding him above by the hips. _

_ "Oh, my handsome darling, you've done it! You saved me from that awful brute, I must repay you someho-" _

"...Big Girl?" a tired, womanly voice rasped from the stairs. Shutting the book swiftly, Aveline whipped around. "What?" she barked tiredly, before being met with the sight of a disheveled Isabela. What was she doing awake? The pirate captain was wrapped in a thin fur blanket of hers, standing in front of the stairs like a sick child. "...I can't sleep." she rasped, shivering slightly.

"...What?" the guard captain asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I cannot fall asleep."

"It is midnight. I stood at the door until you fell asleep, or at least I thought, and you're awake?" Aveline shook her head lightly, squinting at her in confusion. "I fell asleep for a little, but... it got cold. A breeze woke me up." Isabela grunted tiredly. Sighing, the taller set her book on the ground. This was getting ridiculous.

But she couldn't resist how somewhat cute her frenemy looked wrapped up in a blanket, curls askew and eyes just barely open. A warm and fuzzy feeling took up Aveline's stomach and mind, and it was almost as if- did she want to cuddle Isabela? The same pirate that didn't bother to wear proper pants in public and had the morals of a zealot at times? The same pirate that put her whole city in danger?

Well, maybe she did. It wasn't like it would mean anything in the future, would it? The guard captain didn't have Donnic, so it wasn't like she had a lover that she was faithful to. But they had their own things to tend to in the end, and it wasn't like a cuddle was the most scandalous thing the guard captain had done. It was unexpected, sure, but it almost felt like an instinct.

"...Come here." Aveline sighed, laying back against the arm of the couch. "I… what? Why?"

"Just… come here." Isabela hesitantly came over to the couch, too tired to even question anything. The pirate sat down at Aveline's feet, yet was taken aback and let out a startled noise as the guard captain laid her down on top. "W-what are you doing? Big Gir-" she asked wearily, yet went silent as the larger shushed her and laid the blanket on top of them fully, before rubbing gentle circles and placing gentle pats on her frenemy's back, lulling her into a deeper sleep slowly but surely.

"Go to sleep. I'll be right here." the guard captain mumbled as comfortingly as possible.


End file.
